Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir
by ideletedthisacc
Summary: tentang perasaan Draco yang bimbang terhadap Hermione --yang akan menikah-- dan Astoria --yang akan menjadi istrinya--. mau gak mau hrs dibacaa! hehe :D review


**A/N: **ini fanfic pertama gw.. review ya… agak2 jaim ato gmn gtu.. maklumin aj y. hehe. Dramione is the best couple!!! Aku cinta Draco. Hehehe.. ini Draco's POV ttg hermione :D

**DISCLAIMER**: alah tuh JK Rowling nyontek dr gw! Harry dkk. Itu tuh temuan gw tauk. S JK nyuri dri gw. HUAHAHA.. pny JK Rowling lah.. mgkin klo ad bbrp plot yg sma, maafkan aku yaaa.. 

* * *

**TAHUN PERTAMA**

Aku melihat sosok berambut keriting coklat itu. Hatiku berdebar-debar melihatnya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana? Di mimpi? Yang benar saja! Apa aku pernah melihatnya di dunia Muggle? Aku ingat waktu aku kecil aku sering diajak ke dunia Muggle oleh Paman Snape—atau Profesor Snape, begitu aku memanggilnya sekarang--, diam-diam. Karena ayahku tak mau aku bersentuhan dengan Darah-Lumpur. Aku masih kecil dan aku tak tahu apa itu Darah-Lumpur. Tapi aku tahu sekarang apa itu. Sekelompok orang-orang yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah penyihir, padahal mereka adalah orang yang tak bisa apa-apa. Itu kata ayahku. Namun peduli apa soal ayahku? Aku terus melihatnya. Dia sendirian, mencari tempat duduk di kereta yang sudah hampir penuh itu. Hampir saja aku menawari tempat duduk untuknya, tapi ia sudah menemukan tempat duduk—bersama anak dengan goresan di dahinya dan seorang anak berambut merah yang bertampang bodoh. Aku tahu siapa mereka. Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley. Anak Yang Hidup dan anak yang miskin itu. Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa hatiku sakit. Ini 'kah cemburu? Aku masih umur 11 tahun! Dia 'kah cinta pertamaku?

**BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN…**

Rasa itu tetap ada. Sudah berapa lama aku mencintainya? 7 tahun, kurang lebih. Itu 'kah cinta sejati? Aku pengecut. Aku tak bisa menyatakan perasaanku ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ku lihat ia mencium Ron Weasley itu. Dulu aku juga pernah ditamparnya. Aku... cinta… dia…. Namun aku takkan pernah bisa memilikinya. Haruskah aku mengalah? Haruskah aku tersakiti hanya karena cinta ini? Hermione… aku ingin bersamamu, namun aku tak bisa. Sakit rasanya dihati. Aku senang ketika kami dipilih sebagai Ketua Murid. Aku menjadi dekat dengannya. Kenapa saat aku ingin menunjukkan cintaku padanya yang keluar malah perkataan yang sinis? Tuhan… tolong aku! Harus 'kah aku menjadi pengecut terus? Mungkin dia membenciku karena aku menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut. Kalau aku tidak, Voldermort akan membunuh keluargaku dan Hermione. Haruskah aku mengorbankan segalanya? Lebih baik aku menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut daripada seorang yang mengorbankan semuanya hanya karena takut. Tolong, aku tak sepengecut itu!

Saat aku sakit, Hermione dengan tekun merawatku. Walau aku menyakiti hatinya, ia tetap tersenyum dan maklum dengan sikapku. Ia membimbingku untuk menjadi seseorang yang baik, bukan seseorang yang kekanak-kanakan seperti aku yang dulu. Namun…, akankah aku bisa meraihnya? Hubungannya dengan Harry dan Ron terusik karena aku. Aku memang orang jahat. Aku memergoki Hermione menangis karena Harry dan Ron menjauhinya. Akankah aku mengorbankan kebahagiaan cinta sejatiku? Tidak. Lebih baik aku yang sakit hati!

**1****2**** TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Hari ini… Hari pernikahan Ron dan Hermione. Hatiku miris saat mendapat undangan dari Hermione. Namun aku tetap berusaha tersenyum saat menerima undangan dari Hermione. Aku bersiap dengan jas terbaikku. Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir aku melihatnya…

"Drakie, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Astoria, tunanganku yang dijodohkan orang tuaku. Ia cantik. Sangat. Namun kalau aku harus membandingkan, aku lebih memilih Hermione… seberapa cantikpun Astoria. Astoria memakai gaun berwarna kuning dengan corak-corak bunga. Cantik sekali.

"Sudah, Astoria… Kau?"

"Tentu saja, Drakie." Hening sejenak, aku sedang mencoba memakai dasiku, tapi Astoria mengambil dasi itu dan memakaikannya padaku, "Aku tahu, Draco. Aku tahu dari dulu." Aku mengernyitkan keningku, "Aku tahu kalau Hermione adalah cinta pertamamu. Dan kau masih mencintainya hingga sekarang. Mungkin masalahmu dulu adalah status darah itu. Namun, sekarang status darah adalah sampah, Draco… Harusnya kau kejar dia. Jangan memaksakan perasaanmu hanya untuk membahagiakan orang tuamu. Kau takkan bahagia nantinya."

Aku terdiam. Sebegitu'kah Astoria memerhatikanku? Aku memang pengecut. Aku memegang pipi Astoria, "Astoria, kau memang benar. Di hatiku masih ada rasa cinta itu. Namun…, akan kucoba untuk mencintaimu. Aku bersedia menghadiri pernikahan Hermione untuk mengatakan perpisahan padanya. Aku akan menutup lembaran-lembaran masa laluku dengannya. Karena sekarang, kau adalah milikku. Ingat itu, Astor…" Aku mencium keningnya. Jelas terlihat kalau pipi Astoria memerah.

"Ayo kita pergi." Aku menggandeng tangan Astoria, ia mengangguk, dan kami ber-apparate ke The Burrow, tempat Hermione-Ron melaksanakan pernikahan mereka.

--------------

The Burrow dihias dengan sangat indah. Ini'lah hasil kerja dari Bill dan Fleur. Bunga lily warna kuning menghiasi berbagai tempat. Bunga Lily…, bunga kesukaan Hermione. Aku merasakan sakit dalam hatiku. Melihat kekasih hatiku menikah dengan orang lain. Haruskah aku menghentikannya sekarang? Astoria memegang tanganku. Aku tahu Astoria sangat mencemaskanku. Takut kalau aku membuat keributan atau apa. Akankah aku begitu?

"Draco!" teriak suara yang aku kenal, Harry Potter, sang Anak Yang Hidup. Ia menghampiriku bersama Ginny.

"Hai, Harry…" suaraku seakan tak mau keluar.

"Kau tak apa?" Aku tahu pertanyaan menjurus kedua hal. Pertama: suaraku yang parau, dan kedua: ia tahu kalau aku masih mencintai Hermione. Astoria mengambil inisiatif dengan mengajak ngobrol Ginny di tempat lain sambil melihat-lihat The Burrow

"Aku tak… apa… Aku harus menerima semuanya, Harry…" Kulihat Astoria berbincang dengan Ginny. Ini'lah masa depan. Dua kubu yang dulunya bermusuhan –Slytherin dan Gryffindor—bisa berbincang dengan santai.

"Aku tahu, Draco, kalau kau masih mencintainya. Aku juga tahu kalau Hermione menginginkanmu disini. Ron juga." Aku kaget, "Ron ingin agar Hermione menikah dengannya bukan karena terpaksa, tapi karena cinta," Aku langsung lesu. Harry menepuk pundaku dan tersenyum, "Ron orang yang baik. Ia sangat mencintai Hermione. Dan bagaimanapun juga ia akan memperjuangkan cintanya. Lebih baik kau temui Hermione?"

"Bolehkah? Aku takut kalau aku mengacau, Harry."

"Tak usah takut. Aku sudah bilang pada Ron. Memang sih dia sempat menolak, tapi ia akhirnya setuju."

"Terima… kasih…" Aku tak sadar bahwa Harry begitu baiknya.

*********

Aku berjalan melewati beberapa tenda. Aku ingin menemui Ron. Harus.

"Draco… kau datang…" Itu suara Ron.

Ia berdiri dengan gagah di belakangku. Ia memakai jas hitam yang bagus. Ia tampak gagah dan tampan dengan setelan seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, Ron. Aku ingin mencari Hermione… Aku tahu aku akan mengacaukan pernikahanmu ini. Maka… maafkan a----"

Ron berjalan mendekatiku. Aku menghadapinya dengan berani. Jika ia ingin memukulku, aku siap. Aku memang brengsek. Namun…

Ron memelukku bagaikan seorang sahabat yang sudah tak lama bertemu, "Tak apa, _sobat._ Aku tahu. Jika kau benar-benar jodohnya, kejarlah dia. Aku sangat mencintainya. Lebih dari cintamu kepadanya. Memang sakit kalau harus melihat cinta matimu bersama dengan orang lain, namun kalau Hermione senang, aku juga senang. Itu lah cinta sejati bukan?" Ron memegang pundakku sekarang dan tersenyum, "Namun bagaimanapun, aku akan berjuang mendapatkan Hermione. Kau mencari dia bukan? Dia ada di tenda paling ujung."

"Terima kasih… sangat." Aku berlari menuju tenda paling ujung. Ron duduk lemas. Ron menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Ia tersenyum di dalam tangisnya.

********

Aku sampai di tenda berwarna putih paling ujung itu. Aku membuka tenda tersebut. Aku melihat sosok berambut coklat itu. Ia memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang indah. Ia duduk menghadap kaca rias.

"Draco…" lirihnya, "Kau datang…"

"Aku harus, Hermione…. Aku harus." Aku menghampirinya, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Aku tahu kalau ia terisak. Aku memutar badannya agar menatap mataku. Aku melihat, matanya sembap.

"D-d-draco…" Ia masih terisak.

"Hermione… aku… rindu padamu… Maaf kalau aku menganggumu…" Ia menangis dipundakku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku berbisik di telinganya, "Aku… tak bisa bersamamu… Ron yang bisa menjagamu, Hermione."

"Aku… bingung…. Draco… aku mencintai Ron… sangat… tapi, di hati kecilku masih menyimpan rasa untukmu… Aku bingung…"

"Lalu… kenapa kau menikah dengan Ron, kalau kau masih mencintaiku?"

Hermione melepas pelukanku dan menghapus air matanya. Ia menolak saat aku menawarkan saputangan, "Ia… melamarku… sangat… romantis… Ron berkata… 'Mungkin aku tak sekaya, tak setampan, tak sehebat, tak sepintar Draco. Aku tak pernah bisa meluluhkan hatimu, Hermione. Tapi satu kalimat yang ingin aku katakan dari dulu, aku mencintaimu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu. Aku tak bisa menjadi Draco, tapi cintaku melebihi cintanya padamu, Hermione…'

"Aku… maafkan aku, Draco… Aku tak bisa bersamamu… Astoria'lah yang pantas bersamamu. Aku ikhlas, Draco… Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu… melupakan kisah kita…" kata Hermione lirih. Ia menatapku dalam. Sangat dalam.

"Baiklah… semoga kau sukses dan langgeng, Hermione." Aku menghapus air matanya yang keluar lagi. Aku mencium kening dan pipinya, "Aku akan mencoba mencintai Astoria dan melupakanmu." Kami berdiri. Aku memeluknya. Sebagai seorang sahabat. Berakhirlah cintaku padanya…

********

**A/N: _Mw TBC ato the end?? tergantung dari review anda!! hehe :)_  
**


End file.
